Ab Initio
by narglesbutterbeerandbroomstick
Summary: Evangeline Hawdeen returns to hogwarts after her career as an undercover auror now stuck again as a worthless student. How does she cope when meeting old friends and enemies will there feelings change towards each other now they are her professors?


**{ Ab Initio means from the beginning } This is the start of my first fanfiction. It's a very short chapter but everything has to start somewhere and I am just going to see if people would like me to continue! I really hope you like it...remember****it's just for fun. But first, Let me set the scene for you without giving to much away. Our main character is Evangeline Hawdeen (Thank you Daisy-Chain for the last name) and as I originally thought of the story in my head she was originally supposed to be me (When I had no intention of uploading) but the character will develop and you will understand most of her personality. She also may seem slightly on the sarcastic side at first but you have to bear in mind that she is very nervous. Evangeline Hawdeen is, technically, a thirty four year old undercover auror but because of the 'current circumstances' Dumbledore and Moody have decided to make her take an anti-aging potion that has turned her turn back twenty two years into a thirteen year old girl, much to her dismay. The story starts in our favourite trio's third year when Eva is travailing back to hogwarts for the first time in a long while. Thats all I'm going to tell you! The rest you can figure out for yourselves. If you have time I would love you to review.**

**Disclaimer: Although I may live in Hogwarts in my head...I do not own it. That's Albus Dumbledores job.**

_Please excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes. I don't have an excuse but I'm still revising for my owls._

* * *

><p><em>Aut viam inveniam aut faciam. - Latin Proverb Meaning 'I will either find a way, or I will make one' <em>

Chug, Chug, Chug the train rumbled as it pulled out of Platform 9 and ¾. I thought I'd seen the last of this place, I'd hoped I'd seen the last of this place. Of course, I had loved my time at Hogwarts. Those years were the best of my life, but I've moved on to become an auror, now. I couldn't dwell in the past forever. To many memories, Of people I loved who had fought to the death in that blood thirsty battle. Bloody Moody, he knew how hard it is for me, coming back, then why send me here? Dumbledore understood me; He knew my apprehensions of travailing down memory lane but yet he still insisted that it was safer.

Same carriages, same smell, same fat old lady selling things from the trolly. Every single thing I saw reminded me of my teenage years. When I was oblivious to the outside world and lived in my perfect little bubble. I admit it; I missed it in a way; Everyone misses it; It is impossible not too. Its the start of your magical education, a wonderful new adventure opening your eyes to the elements of surprise and the awe inspiring wonders that magic brings. But In no way does it mean I want to go back. If there is one thing that I have learned, in life, it is to not get too attached to things because in one way or another they will leave you, and that is something I don't think my heart could go through again.

I walked slowly to the back of the train, to check out if the carriage where the marauders and I used too sit was free, being careful not to tread on any run away chocolate frogs as I went. I arrived to see two students sitting there. One a girl, with long flowing blond hair and watery blue eyes. Staring into the empty space in front of her as if there was something to admire. The other, a rather lanky, boy with neatly combed back brown hair, wearing a timid expression upon his face. I recognised him, that face...his eyes. Neville Longbottom; Frank and Alice's son. Memories of 1981, that dreadful year, drifted into my head. They didn't deserve their fate, how on earth did it happen. I pushed the thoughts out, now was not the time to get sentimental.

"You Longbottom?" I blurted out before I had time to stop myself.

He turned around sharply with surprise showing on his face and quickly coughed out an answer

"Errr...Yeah...thats me...I'm Neville. How d'ya know who I am? Who are you?"

Thats just great, I haven't even got to Hogwarts and already people are asking questions. Maybe I do need to 'revise' my skills.

"Its written on your suitcase" My quick mind was still up to scratch thanks to the demanding auror training I was forced into. Bloody Moody. Neville looked above at his suitcase, to check if I was making it up, but of course the words 'N. Longbottom' Were engraved on the side.

"And as for who I am, Evangeline Hawdeen but you can call me Eva. 3rd Year, Just joined" Thankfully Dumbledore let me keep my real name. With me being an under cover auror, and all, Its not like anyone would suspect me.

I could already tell by the look on his face what his next question would be, so I interrupted just as he opened his mouth.

"I was home educated, both my parents are wizards, but I had enough and Dumbledore was kind enough to let me join Hogwarts half way through" That was the cover story I had been told to go by.

"I didn't know wizard could be home educated" The blond girl joined the conversation her voice ringing like an angels bell.

"Oh yes, As long as you get the ministry's permission" This was strictly true "and may I ask, who you are?"

"Luna Lovegood" She answered with out making eye contact but smiling slightly "2nd year, Ravenclaw" Of course. Dreamy eyes blond wavy hair. Xenophillius you great prune, You have made a daughter just as barmy as you are, you must be proud!

"Well, Luna and Neville" Too old, I'm a thirteen, I need to talk like it. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Where else am I going to sit, I didn't see a single free carriage on the way down.

"Sure" Neville replied whilst Luna just smiled which I took as a yes.

"Thanks" I Took a seat next to Luna opposite Neville.

"So whats it like at Hogwarts..."

"Oh its fantastic..."

We talked way into the night, Whilst the train rumbled and the sky darkened. Neville had Alice's Kindness and Luna had her fathers ability to point out those wondrously peculiar things that most people don't usually notice. I sat there listening intently to stories of trolls and the terrible teachers smiling to myself when I realised, It was just like old times.

For the first time in ages It kind of felt like I was finally going home.


End file.
